Electrolysis
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around an intellectual, his benevolent benefactor, and the peculiar electrical current between them.


#1 - Brake  
Yui slammed on her biological brakes and avoided running into the wall, but she cringed when she felt something tumble from the side table into the floor: Reiji's prized tea cup.

#2 - Panoramic  
Reiji's knowledge and Yui's capacity to love both spanned broad horizons; sometimes her love was foolish and given too freely, he thought, but he respected her commitment to the welfare of others.

#3 - Harass  
Reiji stood from his chair and glared at her, growling, "I thought I told you to knock before entering my study? I'm in the middle of an experiment."

#4 - Charge  
Nothing made sense to him unless it could be explained logically; for example, he likened the act of kissing to electrolysis because of the shocking sensation it gave him.

#5 - Sweltering  
Yui jumped when he walked by her chair and dropped something into her lap; it was an ice pack to ward off the summer heat.

#6 - Throat  
"You make the most peculiar sounds when my fangs are buried deep in your throat. It's almost like a gurgle," he stated, examining the fresh wounds in her neck.

#7 - Miniature  
Reiji's eyebrows rose into his forehead when she picked up the small tea cup and squealed about it being cute; why did women think anything miniature was cute?

#8 - Thaw  
When Reiji asked her what she was doing, she just smiled and hugged him, replying, "I'm trying to warm you up! You're always so cold..."

#9 - Excellent  
Reiji knew he was fabulous; he just wanted to make sure that she knew also.

#10 - Flashy  
Yui's eyes sparkled when he added the last chemical to the mixture, and sparks blazed across the room like a shower of fireflies.

#11 - Wakeful  
He'd often stay awake for days synthesizing new toxins and their antidotes, but once she found him asleep at his desk; he was surprised to wake up and find a blanket draped over his shoulders.

#12 - Chivalrous  
Reiji could act like a holier than thou ass sometimes, but he also adhered to a strict code of chivalry; that's what she loved about him.

#13 - Belligerent  
"I want him to suffer like I had to, to experience the same loss and rejection. No one will stand in the way of my vengeance...not even you," he said to his wife, holding her firmly by the shoulders.

#14 - Steep  
If the proverbial hill was too steep to climb alone then he still would've refused any assistance; that's when she came in and took his hand, refusing to leave his side until they crested the hill.

#15 - Scatter  
Reiji would never admit it, but he wouldn't let anyone near him because he was terrified of being forgotten, being abandoned; it was only after he met Yui that he found himself able to relax.

#16 - Pervert  
"I take great pride in my self-restraint, but you make it increasingly difficult to sit still without thinking gutteral thoughts. My, what a troublesome servant you are."

#17 - Hulking  
Yuma was a juggernaut, but he wasn't a match for Reiji's wit; the Sakamaki defeated him without breaking a sweat, keeping Yui from being kidnapped a second time.

#18 - Dress  
"Ah, my instincts were right. That color complements your eyes and complexion. So, shall we begin our lesson?" he said and extended his hand, smiling.

#19 - Dysfunctional  
All of the Sakamaki brats were messed up, but Yui felt especially sorry for Reiji because of the neglect he suffered because of his mother.

#20 - Rejoice  
Elated didn't begin to describe Yui when Reiji finally consented to give her riding lessons.

#21 - Mundane  
Grand romantic gestures didn't appeal to her; she was more interested and invested in smaller favors like a quiet dinner, a small bouquet of flowers, and a private dance.

#22 - Destroy  
Yui's love for him couldn't destroy the loathing he held for Shu, but it abated the obsession enough to where it no longer maligned either brother.

#23 - Territory  
The kitchen was Reiji's private kingdom, and everyone in the house knew better than to set foot inside when he was trying to teach Yui to cook his favorite dish.

#24 - Paltry  
The beaded necklace that she made for his birthday was a paltry offering of affection, poorly crafted and costless; there wasn't a day that went by without him wearing it under one of his shirts.

#25 - Clover  
Reiji gave her a book and between the pages lay a four leaf clover, perfectly pressed; he just shrugged at her confusion and said that he didn't believe in superstitions like luck.

#26 - Sore  
After an explosion in his study, Reiji was laid up for a few days, and the only person willing to take care of him was Yui.

#27 - Parsimonious  
Reiji was a stingy bastard who only spent money on his bizarre kitchenware fixation...and the occasional present for his 'servant.'

#28 - Hook  
Her blood wasn't the only thing he felt drawn towards; the moment he set eyes on her she commanded his attention.

#29 - Automatic  
When Reiji saw Laito harassing her in the corridor, his body acted against his will and he punched his sibling so hard that he sent the boy into orbit.

#30 - Nebulous  
Just being near her was akin to being submerged in a fog bank; he couldn't see what lay beyond her, and to be frank, he no longer cared.

* * *

**A/N: **I saved Shu for last because he's my all-time favorite. Kou is probably my second favorite, although he comes close to tying with Shu.


End file.
